SophiaLouise
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: I honestly cannot think of a title. It's a crisis. Review if you can think of a better one. Basically Will and Emma being cute little beasts.


**Wrote this during the hiatus and the lost it... then I found it, and now I'm posting it! :)**

**Luv from maDameSaysWhAt**

Will pulled into the driveway after a long day at school. He collected his things from work and walked up the steps of the house, sliding off his shoes in the mudroom. Hanging his coat, he set down his briefcase, breathing in the scent of home.

Glee practice was tomorrow, and frankly, he couldn't wait. Something special was planned for the kids; a surprise he was bringing in. Grabbing an apple from the blue fruit bowl, he suddenly heard music from the other room.

He quietly walked down the hallway, peering into the living room; the scene he saw nearly melted his heart.

The Little Mermaid was playing on the TV, the volume turned down just enough to be heard, but not loud enough to overwhelm the room. On the couch was his wife, carefully cradling a pink bundle of cloth. You could just barely see an angelic face peering through, framed by little baby-blonde curls. She was gently stroking the baby's face and hair, softly singing along to Part of Your World. His daughter's eyes were drooping, clearly being sent to sleep. Her mother seemed oblivious to his presence, entranced by their child.

His entire world, sitting on a worn sofa: Emma and Sophia.

He tapped quietly on the doorframe as to not startle her; she looked up with her big, brown eyes, seeming to be snapped out of a deep reverie.

"Hey, beautiful." She smiled, pressing a finger to her lips. In one fluid motion, he sat down next to her and slid an arm around her shoulders. She turned her head for a welcome kiss, and then looked back at the now sleeping child.

"She was fussing, didn't want to go down to a nap… thought this might help. I guess it did." Will leaned against his wife, smiling down at his daughter.

He had no idea how he had gotten this lucky. A perfect little girl was handed to him nearly two months ago in a soap-smelling asylum-white hospital room, and he was in shock that she was _his, _to love and to raise. She had her mother's huge eyes, partnered with her daddy's curls. Sophia-Louise Kimberly Schuester.

He remembered the seven-odd months of insanity; horrible morning sickness, parenting classes, obstetrician bills, nursery decoration, name choices, shower invitation designs, maternity clothes being hastily bought… it had all faded away when the little bundle had been placed in his arms. _I'm a dad,_ was all he remembered thinking. _A father, daddy, papa. A dad._

And his gorgeous wife, Emma, a mom. Most of his life had been jumbled blurs of 'I shouldn't have done that's, but there were two things he was absolutely sure he had done right: deciding to take over Glee, and to marry Emma Pillsbury. (The latter succeeded the former by far, but he couldn't help thinking that glee was an amazing choice on his part). They were so madly in love they didn't know what to do with themselves; the restraint they executed as to not break into wild PDA at school was massive.

He absently brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek. She smiled, shifting her legs.

"Lemme go put her down, we can talk about school." He nodded, loosening his tie and stretching. She carefully made her way to the stairs, transporting the now sleeping baby to her little white crib. He began to watch the Disney classic, smiling at the sugar-coated dream reality of a mermaid princess in love.

Emma came back downstairs, sighing deeply. He drank in the sight of her, in all her careless glory; minimal makeup, plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top, hair somehow in perfect order from one brushing. She always managed to look perfect. She often complained that maternity leave was making her sloppy in her appearance, and he was forced to make her realize otherwise.

She came and sat next to him, curling up under his arm and noticing that he was watching the movie intently.

"This was my favorite when I was a little girl. I identified with her hair, I suppose." He grinned, making small circles on her shoulder with a thumb. "How was school? Did I miss anything important?" He shook his head.

"Sue made several scathing comments about me being a diaper slave to the terrified mental patient, but otherwise everyone wants to see the baby." He kissed her forehead gently. "You want to bring her in tomorrow? I have glee in the afternoon, and the girls won't get off my back about seeing her." Emma nodded, mentally running through her schedule.

"I'll run to pick up some groceries and stop by school for an hour or so." Shifting herself, she slid her arm around his neck and drew his face close so she was looking up at him. "Even though I have a constant companion glued to my hip, I miss you during the day. Babies don't make good conversation." He leaned down slightly and kissed her nose.

"Mmm, I can imagine." He closed the distance, capturing her lips with his. He tasted like apples and watermelon gum and chapstick; all the usual flavors of Will.

She skillfully rotated her torso, flipping over and straddling him on the couch. He wormed his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back. When he encountered her bra strap he simply unclipped it, scratching the skin underneath. She shivered, relaxing at the touch of his warm hands.

He pulled away, ghosting his lips on her neck. "I must say, it is hard not having you at work. I've started hanging out with Sandy." She laughed breathily.

"And I'm sure he's a marvelous substitute to me for relieving midday sexual frustration." He suddenly bit down on her shoulder; he felt her jump at the movement.

"Fairly good, but never as wonderful as you." She giggled.

"You're lucky; I don't have anyone but myself for that sort of thing." He caught her eye and she winked with her long lashes. He made a noise resembling a growl and lunged to grab and pin her to the couch, but she was too quick, leaping up. She stood by the door to the hall, tensed, heart pounding. He grinned, slowly leaning forward: suddenly, he began racing to her, arms outstretched. She squealed, turning and running as quietly as she could upstairs.

He was hot on her heels when she dove into their bedroom. He closed the door, in the same movement wrapping her in his arms and catching her mouth in a passionate kiss. The couple fell easily onto the neatly made bed.

A tangled mass of limbs, the pair rolled over a few times until Will ended up on top, pinning her to the bed. She nudged the pillows onto the floor with her elbow, struggling for her hands to be freed in vain. He smirked, pulling away.

"Got you." She bucked her hips, trying to knock him off, face halfway between frustration and a fit of giggles.

"Come on, lemme up, you're squishing me." He chuckled quietly in her ear.

"Not yet. Though, your attempts to escape are rather pleasing… if you could continue…" She stilled underneath him, curling her lip petulantly. "No? Well then, I'll have it my way…" Grasping her wrists tight in one hand, he wrestled with her tank top, sliding it off. Not able to contain herself anymore, she laughed as he stroked a nonexistent mustache.

"I've seen better, in truth." He nudged her breasts with his nose, smiling as he let her hands go. She pulled his face back up to hers, passionately kissing him as her hands yanked off his tie.

"Damn… buttons…" She struggled with his shirt, trying to not tear it. "I swear to God, Will, if you're wearing an undershirt…" He was. He laughed.

"Sorry, love, it was a bit cold out today." She slid the crisp blue fabric off of his shoulders, ripping off the sheer tank underneath. Sliding her hands across his muscular chest, she left a trail of kisses from his neck to earlobe. She felt his hands sliding up and down her frame, starting a path at her knees and gliding up, cupping her breasts. She began sucking vigorously at his collarbone as he smoothed his thumbs over her nipples, the sensitive skin becoming tight. He was wild about the fact that breast feeding had made her even more responsive to touching. He pinched and twisted suddenly, and she moaned as if in pain underneath him.

"Stop?" He murmured, and she shook her head wildly.

"These stupid clothes need to come off, Will, NOW." He quirked an eyebrow.

"What, you ready?" His hand trailed low and grabbed in between her legs, squeezing tight. She groaned, tossing her hips side to side, rubbing herself against his hand through the fabric.

"Take that as a yes, you horrible tease." He shimmied her out of her pants, slipping off his own. She kicked off her purple panties, grinding against his boxers. The slight roughness of the fabric did nothing to ease the growing ache in her nether regions, only add to it. He shook them off, spreading random kisses all over her pale body. She slipped her legs around his waist, poising herself, nudging him gently.

He looked her straight in her huge brown eyes as he pushed himself into her. Her lips parted gently, eyes closing as he pulled out and went in again, beginning a steady rhythm. She threw her arms to the side and gripped the sheets for support, craning her neck to capture his lips.

He kissed her with wild abandon, sweetened by their love being made. It seemed that they were desperate to have every part of their bodies touching; she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, clutching his midsection with her thighs. His torso was always in contact with hers, even though they were constantly moving.

Emma was always very quiet during sex, and Will thought it was cute. The way she looked with her eyes shut tight, breathing heavily and restraining any noises was the very definition of adorable. She almost seemed embarrassed when little melodic moans escaped, but to him every little thing she did was amazing. It just amused him that, even whilst fucking, she had her little Emma quirks.

He was never very loud, but he was always whispering things into her ear.

"Em… Emma… I… I miss you…" He kissed her neck, trying to go harder, faster. She was biting her lip, tiny squeaks emitting every few seconds. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and her whole body began to quiver.

"Dah!" He thrusted harder for her, and she murmured something incomprehensible as she fell back onto the bed, exhausted from her orgasm. He felt the rush falling over him a few moments later, and he moaned deep as it crashed, deep within his lovely wife.

He pulled out for the last time, collapsing on top of her.

She kissed his shoulder very gently, stroking the back of his neck.

"I love you, sweet." She nodded.

"Me too."

They lay there for no more than three minutes, drinking in the loveliness of the moment, when a small cry was heard from the other room. Emma tried to push him off.

"Ugh, lemme get her, I have to sing her back to sleep." Will shook his head, holding her down and grabbing his boxers.

"Let me, you see her all day. Don't be selfish with our kid, Em." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love you."

She drifted off to sleep as the chords to Blackbird by the Beatles flowed from the nursery, Will's soft voice lulling her into dreams.

**Oh, so, this is officially the first M-rated Wemma/Wilma fic on . Definitely not on Livejournal, but I'm the first here. :D *parties* Review if you want more sex from these two. **


End file.
